


亵渎神明

by akatsukigigi



Category: 18r - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigigi/pseuds/akatsukigigi





	亵渎神明

神永远也想不到会被自己曾经抛弃的邪念狠狠地压在身下奸淫。

嫉妒憎恨狂气自私血腥暴力贪婪淫荡。  
它就是神曾经从不敢实现的所有邪恶以及罪恶的化身。  
它丑恶又巨大的性器肆意地在神的体内进进出出，顶得神的肚子都凸起了怪异的形状。但是又有什么关系呢，反正神的身体是玩不坏的。  
神在世人面前从来都是圣洁无瑕的，他并不希望自己会因为快感而在邪念的身下发出淫荡的呻吟。所以他死死地咬住嘴唇，但是邪念的舌头宛若怪物一般将他的齿撬开，一直伸到他的喉咙，让他发出细弱的呜鸣，让他无法吞咽口水而流得到处都是，刺激他敏感的咽喉让他恶心到作呕，让他逐渐窒息。

圣洁的神坛里回荡着交合性器间发出的水声。神明被自己的邪念侵犯着，身上原本雪白的圣衣沾满了半透明的淫液以及腥臭的精液。  
邪念强迫神明看着布满黑紫色青筋的阴茎在自己那透着粉红的小穴中抽插，抽出时带出里面那欲糜的软肉宛如吸盘一般贪婪地吞咽着丑恶又巨大的性器。神明不禁因为自己这具淫荡的身体而羞耻地回避视线。  
这种粗暴狂气的性交让他的身体因为高潮而止不住地颤抖，邪恶的它在神的耳边魅惑着诱导着，想让神逐渐堕落成只剩淫欲的邪神。

无知的人们前来虔诚地祈祷着，全然不知他们伟大而圣洁的神明正与自己的邪念日日夜夜地在祭坛上性交。

阳光透过彩色的琉璃窗照在神明美丽的躯体上，那个长得与神明一模一样的邪念正用它那丑恶的阴茎亵渎着神明。在耶稣慈爱的注视下，神明一次次达到他的高潮直至崩坏成一个只知道交合的婊子。

看啊，这个淫荡的神明，仅仅是被阴茎插屁眼就得到了高潮，无人抚慰的粉色阴茎颤抖着射出为数不多的精液。  
邪念抢过神明一直拿在手中的银色十字架并直接插入了神明淫荡的后穴，坚硬而冰冷的金属戳弄着神明敏感的皱褶以及凸起。明明身体觉得不适而且感到疼痛，但刚刚才射过精的阴茎却还是不自主地勃起了，惹得邪念发出嘲讽的笑声。  
神明终于控制不住自己，不禁痛哭起来，呢喃着自己有罪。  
原本禁欲冷清的脸上沾满了眼泪，口水以及精液，但是他仍然是如此地圣洁而又美丽，他拥有最诚实的身体，不断分泌着淫液不断地射精。他是最神圣的神明，却又是最淫荡的邪神。

他呻吟着，摇摆着他那柔软的腰肢，舔弄着邪念丑陋的阴茎，却口齿不清地哭喊着自己有罪。  
邪念吻住他颤抖的嘴唇，将十字架一把抽出，紫红色的阴茎宛如蛟龙插入他松软到好似糜烂一般的小穴里尽情地操弄着。

神明你可知道，耶稣从不是什么定罪之神，他是宽恕的神，是赦罪的神啊。

在高潮到来的那一刻，邪念将那沾满淫液的银色十字架拿到神明的面前。  
第一句赦罪之道映入神明的眼中。  
「父啊，宽赦他们吧! 因为他们不知道他们做的是什么。 」  
神明颤抖着念道。


End file.
